ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Totem Presentation (Prologue)
A day has passed after a crazy mission in Enchanted Dominion, Kiva and Terra are finishing a few touches on their their special totems. Kiva: They are perfect. Terra: Just a little bit of this.. Almost.. Kiva: I can't wait to see your totem, my love. Terra: It's almost ready. Can you checked the captain and see how he's doing? Kiva: Okay, my love. - Meanwhile at the starship's bridge, Ratchet and Sasha are pleased with the last mission they pulled off. Ratchet: I'm happy that the mission was over. Sasha: Agreed. It's been one crazy day, but it is worth remembering. - Kiva enters the bridge and Ratchet suddenly sneezed. Kiva: Hey, Ratchet. Sasha: Need tissue? Ratchet: Y- Yeah, thanks. Hey, Kiva. What's up? Kiva: I just came here to check on you and see how you're doing. Ratchet: Thanks for doing that. I'm okay. Sasha: Are you sure? You just sneezed. Ratchet: It's just a little setback. I'll be fine. Kiva: I don't know, I'm worried that you must be catching a cold. Clank: I believe you are starting to catch it. Ratchet: *grunts* Alright, Kiva. You wanna have an adventure with Terra? Here's your chance. Kiva: Oh! Thank you, Ratchet! Sasha: Pretty excited, huh? Kiva: Yes, it is exciting, Sasha. Sasha: I assume you have adventures in the past, so we won't cover the basics. Okay, here's the rundown - That guy we just saw.. He's not just a traveler, he also carries the power of the Keyblade. Kiva: Another Keyblade wielder.. That's neat. Sasha: The main reason why he helped us back there is still unknown. Until we get to bottom of this, you and Terra will head into the North Pole and find out more. Kiva: You got it, Sasha. - Suddenly, Terra enters the bridge. Terra: Hey, I have-- Whoa.. What happened to him? Sasha: He has a cold, but I'll look after him. Terra: Okay, hope the captain feels better soon. Ratchet: *blowing his nose with a tissue* Thanks. Kiva: Don't worry, Ratchet! You can count on me and my boyfriend. Sasha: Before you two head over there, there are a few things I need to point out. Kiva: Okay, we're listening. Sasha: While you two have a first date, and I know this already feels special for both of you, don't forget - This is a recon mission. Our task is to find a powerful artifact that holds a very strong light. The starship will be your eyes and ears for this mission. - Clank handed over an earpiece to Kiva. Sasha: Lastly, this earpiece will communicate me inside the starship. If you need assistance, in case of emergency, I'll send someone over through the dropship. Kiva: Thanks, Sasha. *puts on the earpiece* Sasha: That's all I have to tell you two. Have fun out there. Kiva: We will. Right, my love? Terra: Right, sweetie. - The two headed to the dropship and Terra decide to show something to Kiva before leaving. Terra: Ready to see the totem I prepared? Kiva: I'm ready, my love. - Terra showed his totem to Kiva - a medal with a gold/metal fusion alloy case and a photo with him and Kiva back at Beast's Castle, where they are share their first dance together. Kiva: Oh.. It's so lovely! Just like you, my love. Terra: I..can't believe this is happening.. The two of us, have an adventure together. Wow.. This is a lot bigger than we thought. Kiva: I know. Oh! You should take a look at my totem, my love. Terra: All right, let's see it. Kiva: *hands Terra her totem* Ta da! What ya think, my love? - As Terra looks at Kiva's totem, it's clear that it is different than Terra's. The totem was decorated in the same case as Terra, but has a different photo. It shows them sitting a branch in Ferngully. Terra: Ferngully, huh? I almost forgot that place.. But that time with you, it's worth it. Kiva: Yes it was, my love. - The dropship has decent into the North Pole and finally arrived as the intro starts. Category:Scenes